Whiskey and Vodka
by BeehiveOneThreeZer0
Summary: Time to saddle up.
1. Chapter 1

Whiskey and Vodka

Roxion There is a mentioning of Axel in this. I'm pretty sure you'll catch the tremendous innuendos.

o-----R-I-D-E-_-E-M-_-C-O-W-B-O-Y----o

I set her into a run. The herd is close to follow, the thunder echoing in the canyons and range of Oklahoma for miles and centuries. The ancient rhythm of each set of hooves to the ground reigns in the fire of my heart, burning and consuming my soul and body alike. It's like music to me, the wind whistling past me, the neighs, the beats, and the distant cry of an eagle or hawk. Nature seems to form a chorus in this place.

Destiny began to slow, reaching our destination and pausing to overlook her family and friends without saddles and reigns. I slipped off of her back and she grunted as I tugged her along to the base of an apple tree. She only became grateful when I begin to climb the tree and toss down the forbidden fruits. I laughed as she tossed her mane and pawed at the soft soil in impatient annoyance. I gathered a bushel and dropped down, and I watched the sun rise on the mountains, the herd grazing in peace as the orange lights setting the sky on fire. It was almost enough to match my own burning flame.

Almost.

o-----R-I-D-E-_-E-M-_-C-O-W-B-O-Y----o

"Where have you BEEN!? You had us worried there for a moment Roxas!" My sister squawked at me.

"Calm down Red, I'm back aren't I?"

"You do have a point," she laughed, punching me in the shoulder before running off to feed the horses.

Dad came out of the house with an amused smirk, "Out running Destiny again?"

I laughed softly, "yeah."

"Well, how about you ride Axel down to the store and get a bag of feed. I've already called it in, just go get it."

"Aw Dad," I moaned. I hated picking up the feed.

"Stop your whining and go, or I'll think of a worse punishment."

I heaved a sigh and turned on my heel, "alright, I'll pick it up."

"That's a good boy, be back by supper."

"Right Dad," I confirmed as I slipped into the barn to retrieve the large mustang. Red in color with a black mane, Axel was a gorgeous stallion, the only problem was his temper and cocky personality. He had the most striking deep green eyes though, and always a pain to anyone but me and my sister Lauren. He was more docile for her than me, but when dad came near him he would do something irritating like slobber all over him or bit his neck or something along those lines.

I unlatched the lock and reined him. I jumped onto the creatures back and motioned him to go forward after attacking the cart to his saddle. He simply stood there.

"Come on Ax," I complained. "I gotta be home by supper."

He shook his mane and whinnied. I heaved a sigh, "Fine, I'll get you and apple or two next time I'm out."

He moved forward in a jolly trot before resuming his walk to the store. I tied him up and he nipped at my shirt as I walked past, letting it go when I snapped at him and releasing a neigh that sounded curiously close to a laugh. Whoever said animals don't have a personality was a damn liar and should be shot.

I walked inside and Cid greeted me with the same customary grunt and nod towards the feed. I heaved yet another sigh and began to lug the twenty pound bags to the cart. Axel seemed amused as he watched me with those emerald eyes. "Yeah yeah," I muttered, loading the next bag onto the cart.

As the dust settled and I donned a hat as the sun got far too bright to tolerate, I noticed someone walking into the store. He had silver hair and screamed the fact he was a city boy. Axel refused to leave until the person came back out, he glared at me with his one visible eye from behind the layers of silver. "What are you looking at?"

"Certainly not you," I said, and Axel complied to the demands and we made our way home.

The next morning, I saw the boy again. He was at the diner and looked like he wanted someone to shoot him. I tied Axel, Destiny had blatantly refused to come, to the front of the store besides a rather flashy car for around here. Stepping inside to see this boy again I concluded two things, 1) he was definitely not from around here and 2) he was staying for a while.

We had no hotels, and the motel closed a few years back. I remembered the fact the old house down the street had sold, and wondered if this was the buyer. I stepped up to him and he glared at me again, "Can I help you?"

"You must be new in town," I smiled, ignoring his snide comment. "My name is Roxas," I held out a hand to him and he looked confused, but still just as annoyed, before shaking it curtly.

"Zexion."

"Mind if I sit down?"

He looked me up and down before giving a curt shrug, "Do whatever."

I shook my head, a hand on my hip before sliding into the overused, beaten booth and laying my arms on the table, I glanced out the windows at Axel to make sure he was behaving himself. Sure enough the horse was looking directly at me and it was rather creepy. Zexion followed my gaze, "Is he yours?"

"Sure is," I confirmed.

"He's beautiful."

"Don't let him hear you say that, he's already vain."

As if on cue, the horse's ears swerved back and he lowered his head, as if to beg. I glared back at it and he eventually shook his mane and looked disinterested. Zexion chuckled, "He's got a personality that's for sure."

"All our horses do, you should see Demyx," I chuckled at the thought of the young stallion, "He's crazy as hell."

"I think I'd like that," Zexion muttered, taking a sip of his Yankee black coffee.

I looked him over again, clean cut shirt, ironed to perfection, crisp black slacks, and a book at his side next to the napkin he sat his coffee on. "Where you from?"

"Where _are _you from."

"What?"

"You said it incorrectly. It's 'where ARE you from'."

"Whatever, answer it," I said sharply.

"North Carolina," he said smoothly. "I was born in New York."

I nodded with an 'ohhh' sound. He really was a damn Yankee. "What brings you here?"

"My job," he said simply.

"Let me guess, English teacher?"

He actually looked surprised, "how did you know?"

"You corrected my speech."

He looked withdrawn for a moment. "I see." He continued to watch Axel from his seat, the horse now becoming infatuated with his reflection in the review mirrors, I grinned weakly, becoming ashamed to be seen with the crazy animal. "I thought breaking horses ruined their spirit."

"We never really break them," I explained, "we train them. There is a big difference."

"I can see that now," he said smoothly. He suddenly stood up and tossed a five on the table, "I have to go, I suppose I'll see you in class."

"I'm twenty," I said curtly.

"I'll see you around town then?"

"How about this, you stop by for dinner tomorrow night; we're the Organization Ranch down the street and to the right from here, can't miss it."

He smiled, "I'd like that," he picked up his book and shook my hand again before sliding away. "Until tomorrow, Roxas."

I watched him leave and a small nagging in the back of my head made me want to go back to school.

The next time I saw him was the next day at supper. I was sitting from Axel's saddle at the gate, making me impossible for even the most dimwitted person to miss. Zexion drove along side me in a rather sporty looking car, and I found it personally amusing it was a Mustang.

Zexion slid out of the front seat and didn't bother to lock the door, my mom opened the door with dad behind her and greeted him with open arms and a natural warmth that always seemed to be about her. My sister slipped out from behind the two ecstatic parents to greet Zexion herself, adding the customary "you're kinda cute" to her greeting.

Axel shook his head in an annoyed fashion as she said it, drawing a delicate laugh from her. "I love you too Axel, you'll always have a grip on my heart."

He calmed down instantly; Zexion seemed amused by the spectacle.

Secretly, Lauren had a boyfriend named Reno, but we didn't tell Axel that for obvious reasons. He's the jealous type, Demyx wouldn't play with him and went with Lexaeus, our work horse, and he went into a frenzy for the week. This is why we kept Lauren's dating outside of the farm. All the horses seemed to have this undiscussed claim on her, not to mention they were overprotective. A man had nearly been stampeded over when he called her easy. Horses can sense weird shit like that.

She petted the face of Axel and the redheaded horse nuzzled her cheek, she took his reigns off of him and the saddle followed. I watched in awe as the horse tailed her like a puppy. I knew she was going to give him an apple when they reached the stalls. I gave a soft laugh and escorted our guest inside. Mom was overjoyed that I had brought company, even though she'd already said that she would have preferred some _female _company. To this I pointed at my sister and she rolled her eyes, saying I knew what she meant.

Dad was grateful I had company, as was Red. They just liked seeing a new face. We had a country style dinner, and by the way Zexion muddled with the food at first, you'd think he bleived it was about to crawl off his plate. One bite and the city slicker was hooked, gorging himself on a fourth helping and then apple pie. Mom was ecstatic about it, it had been a while since someone had complemented her cooking in the best way possible. Conversation was basic, Zexion came from North Carolina, was twenty, fresh out of school, and was staying in the fixer-upper just outside of town. Then mom had to ask, "So Zexion, do you have any experience with horses?"

"No," he admitted. "Until I saw that one Roxas was riding, I hadn't really seen one up close."

"Roxas, take him to the barn." She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," I said standing up.  
"Oh you don't have to," He tried.

"Nonsense, I'll put you on Destiny. I'll take Axel. You're not being really given a choice."  
"Go easy on him," my dad chuckled.

"Yeah yeah," I said as he nervously took a standing next to me, rubbing his hands together. I lead him out to the barn and picked up a couple reins. After pulling Destiny from her stall and handing Zexion a sugar cube, the two were friends. I slipped the reins over her face and bridled her with expert ease, followed by a saddle. "Up you go."

"Uh…" he stammered. "How?"

I laughed and pulled Axel out, the horse whinnied at Destiny and her ears flicked back, annoyed by his brash attitude. I saddled him and slipped up onto his back, telling Zexion each step and he cautiously slipped onto Destiny's back. He looked as out of place as a flamingo among pigeons, sitting completely rigid and looking horrified. I told him to toss me her reins and he threw them at me. I set Axel into a low walk with a little argument and Destiny followed slowly as I took them out on the range.

Zexion was in awe as we slowly approached the apple tree, the sun going down and I slipped off Destiny. "Want Axel to be your new friend?"

"Uh sure," he muttered, nearly falling off Destiny as he got off her, Axel rolled his eyes.

"Get an apple."

"It's that easy?"

"Well, no… but he should behave himself."

Destiny shook out her mane, nibbling on a leaf as I took her bridle off for the time being. I then took of Axels and told him to be good as Zexion held out an apple he'd pulled from a branch. The horse devoured it quickly and nudged his hand. His face had lit up, a broad smile stretched across his face. "He's such a character."

"He's such a pain," I corrected and Axel actually glared at me. "But he seems to like you."

Axel nipped at his silver hair, and Zexion let out a sharp cry, doubling back into my chest.

"Hey now, don't be scared of him. You'll boost his ego."

The horse's startling green eyes watched him strangely before becoming bored. I wondered what he wanted to say. Zexion then realized how close the two of us were and jumped away, almost scared. "Sorry."

"No big," I replied smiling. "Sit down, relax."He did as he was told, robotically. "Are all you city-slickers this rigid?"

"I don't know," he replied. I shined and apple on my shirt and handed it to him, taking a bite of another.

Destiny nuzzled his face and he stroked hers lovingly.

"See? Friends are easy to make here."Axel trotted around in the field, jumping a couple times and making a fool of himself. "Showoff."

Zexion laughed, the colors of the setting sun making his silver hair iridescent and cheeks colored. He glowed in the light, like a new angel that had just spread it's wings for the first time. For some odd reason, I was captivated by this before looking out to the sunset.

When the first stars littered the sky, I helped him back onto destiny and handed him the reins. "Pull back to make her stop, but she'll stop automatically so you shouldn't have a problem."

"Okay," he said nervously. I whistled and bridled Axel before jumping back onto him.

"Hang on tight," I snapped the reins and Axel bolted off. Destiny followed closely beside him, galloping steadily and Zexion looked like he'd seen a ghost, sheet white in the dim lighting. He quickly started to enjoy it though, a smile leaking onto his expression. They slowed before reached the barn, trotting in happily when I gave them their feed after taking off the saddles and bridles.

Lauren was in the doorway, two sugar cubes on hand. She gave one to each of the horses and winked at Zexion as they exited. "Have fun."

"that was amazing," Zexion panted, "I've never felt so…"

"Wild, free, untamed…" I supplied.

"All of those and more," he beamed. "Thank you."

"Tell ya what, come back tomorrow night and I'll introduce you to all the horses."

"All of them?" he said, standing next to the door of his mustang. "Really?"

I nodded slowly. "All of them. See you tomorrow Zexy."

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Tomorrow at five."

o-----R-I-D-E-_-E-M-_-C-O-W-B-O-Y----o

"Oh my god, it's so funny looking," Zexion mused as he coddled the young stallion. His mane was cut short, spiking crazily down his neck and his tail was perfectly straight, groomed perfectly. Demyx nibbled at his shirt and then trotted away playfully.  
"That's Demyx, he's the nutty one."

"What about that one he's playing with?"

"Lexaeus," I informed him. The older Clydesdale stood firm as the little Paint did bucking circles around him, whinnying and snorting. "He wasn't originally ours like Xaldin, Xemnas, and Vexen. They were broke, but their personality is starting to show up again."

"How many do you have?"

"Over thirteen right now."Axel trotted over from the fields and scared Zexion lifeless as he came to a dusty, screeching halt on the ground. "You've already met Axel."

"Hey again," Zexion said slowly, still shaken from the dramatic entrance. A beautiful quarter horse sauntered up beside him and nipped at his ear, Axel looked annoyed by it, hanging his head low with ears back.

"That's Larxene, she's a show horse. Her ego makes Axel look like a saint."

"Oh wow," Zexion mused.

"That one over there," I pointed to a young mare, lied down in the grass. "Is Namine'. She's an albino."

"That I have to see," he muttered.  
"She's the most mellow tempered horse here, she loves everyone. Come on," I signaled for him to follow me as I made the short trek up to the brilliant white animal. She stood up, politely, as we approached, nipping at my hair and nuzzling my face. "Her and Destiny are my favorite."

There was loud noise of what sounded like shock from behind us.

"Except Axel of course."

I heard a snort in reply. Drama Queen.

Before long all of the horses had met him. Marluxia and his "clique" didn't quite like him, but the others did circles around the city slicker, playing with his shirt, hair, and hands whenever they could. I found the sight of him amusing as he discovered each one, amazed at the spirit and personality of each animal as he came across it.

Demyx seemed to like him the most, giving him the signals of "Ride me" that he didn't understand. I told him to get on him and the blonde paint took off, leaving dust and Zexion's screams in his wake. I smiled and whistled, Axel prancing up to me. I jumped up onto him and chased them down.

Axel quickly caught up to them, the thunder of hooves. "DEMYX!"

The horse slowed dramatically but did not stop, "LET HIM GO!"

He slowed to a stop and hung his head. Zexion literally fell off of him, hyperventilating. Demyx sounded upset, stooping down to breathe on his face. I jumped down from Axel and held out a hand, surprised when he clutched it for what seemed like dear life as he pulled himself up to a shaky stand. He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I went tense at the feeling as he broke away with a billion and one 'thank you's and 'I thought I was going to die's. I touched my lower lip. "You're… welcome."

I got back on Axel, who gave me this snide look as I pulled Zexion up behind me. I glared at him and Demyx trotted happily around us as we made a slow and steady trek back to civilization.

----

NOTE: This fic has been on Hiatus with Play Me. I'm putting it up to see how you like it. Reviews are still optional, but I'd really like to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

o-----R-I-D-E-_-E-M-_-C-O-W-B-O-Y----o

I wasn't surprised to see him the next day. I had a proposition for him, and after running it over with the folks, all I needed was his say so. He pulled up in his mustang and stepped outside at five sharp, I greeted him from horseback, Namine' today. He was delighted to see her. I was delighted to see him in jeans and a normal shirt.

"Zexion, we've got an offer for you."

He looked up at me curiously, "What?"

"How about this," I slid off Namine' and she stood patiently behind me. "Since you're new to town and you've received the stamp of approval, we'd like to offer something to you." He frowned at the horrendous grammar, but nodded. "How'd you like to have claims on one of the horses?"

The light in his eyes and face when I said those words, then he shook his head an looked disbelieving. "What's the catch?"

"The only catch would be you're gonna have to stop by more often to help train him. We'll board, feed, and take care of him, but you can pull him out whenever you like once he's tamed. Plus, you'll learn the ropes to this place."

He paused, as if shocked by the simplicity of it and I flashed a smile at him. "Really? You're serious? I can have one?"

I shrugged, "unless you decide you don't want to." I turned around to face Namine and her blue eyes stared directly at me, my smile unnerving her slightly. "I just thought you might be interested."

He grabbed my shoulder and I turned around, he still looked shocked. "I'd love too. When do I get to meet him?"

"You already have," I said, grinning deviously, I took off my hat and perched it on his head.

He suddenly looked worried. Namine's ears flicked back.

o-----R-I-D-E-_-E-M-_-C-O-W-B-O-Y----o

"No way."

"Come on, you'll never show him who's boss if you're terrified of him."

"I am not getting back on that crazy animal."

"You can't stay mad at him forever, he's like a puppy."

Zexion grimaced at the horse. "You're not going to let him kill me?"

"He liked you remember? He didn't mean any harm," I held my hands on the gate and was waiting for him to calm down before opening it and letting him in. "He's just a little rowdy is all."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot, but he'll calm down when he gets used to you."

"You're sure?"

"_Yes_, no stop being a damn pansy and get your ass in there."

He seemed shocked by my tone and I cocked an eyebrow at him, he took a slow step forward and I opened the gate. He stepped inside nervously and approached the playful animal. He reached out a hand, "good horsey… gooooood horsey…"

The horse looked insulted. "It's not a dog Zex. Use his name, and show some backbone."

Zexion looked over his shoulder worriedly at me, before turning back to the animal. "Come here Demyx."

The pain suddenly looked devious, a smile fluttering through his eyes.

"Come here," Zexion repeated nervously.

I rolled my eyes, we had a long way to go. "Are you this afraid of your students?"

"Of course not!"

"Try this: treat Dem like one of them. He's still a kid after all."

The paint tilted his head to the side, observing our exchange of foreign words. Zexion turned back to the odd looking horse and took a deep breath. "Okay… Demyx," he was much firmer than before, I smiled in approval. "Come here."

The horse took a mocking step forward, and then drew back two.

"Come _here_," Zexion repeated, pointing at the ground in front of him. I tried not to laugh as Demyx shook his mane at him and turned away. "Don't you turn away from _me_ young m-… Horse."

At this I laughed, I couldn't help it. "You're getting there," I managed. He glared at me. "Just keep going…" I nearly fell off the fence I was laughing so hard.

Demyx snorted, a slight whinny of annoyance and his ears flicked back. Demyx looked as stern as before. "Come… _here."_

Finally the horse seemed to roll his eyes and wandered over to him. He looked at me for instruction. "Okay, not you've got him."

"I can see that," He muttered, running a hand down the spotted face of the animal. I tossed him an apple.

"Now play nice and make friends. I'll be right back."  
"_You're leaving me with him?_" he looked like someone had just said they'd run over his cat.

"Relax, I'll be back before you can blink."

He blinked slowly and I wandered off. I quickly retrieved Demyx's reins from the barn, and when I truned around to see a familiar face. "Whatcha' up to?"

"Hey Reno," I greeted. "I'm breaking in the city slicker."

"Good God, you've putting him on Demyx aren't you?"

I nodded with a sheepish grin, "in exchange he gets claims on him."

Reno shook his head at me. "Anyway, where's your sister?"  
"She should be in the house."

He nodded and walked away, adjusting his hat even though he'd have to take it off in a few minutes to go inside. I looked outside to see Zexion becoming more calm with the horse, talking to it about something that must have interested him, because I'd never seen Demyx so enthused with a conversation before. I swear that horse had ADD. I walked up to the gate and stepped inside with him, he looked pleased to see me. "I see you've sucked up nicely."

"He's really quite nice," Zexion said with a nervous smile.

"I was talking to Demyx."

"Oh," he muttered. The horse let out a noise that could have passed as laughter.

I stepped up beside him and handed him the reins, "let me show you how this works."

With proper coaching, Demyx complied to putting it on disdainfully and nibbled at Zexion's shirt collar. I taught him on how to saddle him up as well. Then he looked nervous. "Do I have to?"

"I won't let him out of the ring, and I'll have the reins." I held up my hand, the leather strips clenched in my finger to prove it. "Just get on. You're fine."

He flashed a smile before carefully climbing onto the animal, Demyx suddenly looked very peppy. He always loved being ridden. I sighed and told Zexion where to hold and he nodded at me quickly, grasping the area of his saddle for dear life as we began a slow pace in circles around the area. Red and Reno were on the porch, talking over a glass of lemonade. Axel was just beside them, Lauren lazily combing his mane with her fingers as they talked.

I waved at them and they waved back. Once Zexion was comfortable, I tossed him the reigns and told him to walk him around a few more times. It took him a few minutes, but he soon got Demyx to walk around the circle a few times before asking to stop. With a little help, he managed not to fall this time.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't feel my rear end…"

I snigger at him, "You'll get used to it."

"I don't think so…" He muttered, brushing himself off. Demyx nudged his face.

"Okay, lets do this in reverse, think you can handle it?'

Slowly and carefully Demyx's gear was taken off and we both stood at the gate. I let him do the honors and the paint trotted out, pausing to snort in my face before galloping off into the sunset. Dad sauntered over to us, "How are you boys doing?"

"Just fine and I'm very grateful that you would allow me this chance."

Dad looked confused. "Yeah… right back at ya… No problem."

I smiled. "He means 'thank you."

"Oh!" Dad beamed at him. "You're welcome. A friend of Roxy's is a friend of ours." He paused. "Except Xion."

"Dad…."

"She's a gold digger son, I don't like that little bitch."

Zexion looked confused. "Who's Xion?"

"A cum sucking gutter slut," another voice said. I turned to see Red and Reno had decided to join in on the bashing.

Reno nodded. "It's true."

Zexion looked extremely confused. "Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a long story. Trust me and stay away from it." He nodded at me and I walked him to the barn. "You think you can handle one more ride?"

"I think so… why?"

"I'd like to take you to dinner."

He actually blushed. "Who are we riding?"

I thought for a moment, "how about you pick?"

He wandered the stalls for a moment and stopped at one he liked. "This one, I remember this one."

I knew it Lexeaus before I walked up to him. "You okay with that big fella?" I patted his nose and he snorted at me. It took it as a yes and bridled him.

I nodded and led him out of the open stall, he was always in there for some reason. I didn't bother with a saddle and helped Zexion up behind me. With the flick of the reins the Clydesdale was off in a slow, rhythmic pace. He still managed to cling to my waist for dear life though.

He enjoyed the ride there… I think, and I helped him off and tied the horse up. Zexion staggered for a moment and I put a hand on his shoulder to brace him as we stepped inside. Olette took came up with a menu, "Hope you're enjoyin' the town."

Zexion bobbed his head in agreement, taking the menu with a 'thank you' I waved mine and said "Usual."

He looked puzzled as he stared at the menu. "What's good?"

"Everything."

"What do you recommend?"  
"Everything," I repeated. "You can get smashed if you want too. I'll be your designated rider."

He shook his head, "I don't drink."

"You're _kidding_."

Again a head shake, "I'm a teacher. I can't be a bad influence."

"It's the _weekend._"

"It doesn't matter; I don't want to damage my reputation."

I gaped at him. "You're in Plessy, Oklahoma! Screw the rules! We're all friends here! Have some fun man!"

He laughed, "You're not going to let me pass this are you?"

"Hell no! You're getting a double bacon cheese burger with a friggin' PINT."

He shut his menu, "As long as you're paying."

"Damn straight I'm payin' you damn Yankee. I'm the one who has to break your prudish ass in."

He laughed again. "I guess we're ready to order then."

Olette came up with my pepsi, putting it on the table with a slight slide. "Ya'll ready?"

"Hell yeah we're ready," I said to her, "Get him a double bacon cheeseburger, soaked in grease and a pint on the side. Make sure it's frothing."

Olette laughed, "Going all out are we? Would he like a salad?"  
Before Zexion could speak I put in, "Hell no, he doesn't want a damn salad Olette. What kinda question is that? He's not a _chick._"

Zexion lowered. Maybe he did want a salad. Olette let out a slight laugh and dotted an i on her notepad. "Be ready in ten."

I nodded and she walked away.  
"I wasn't aware you had such an accent."

I turned back to Zexion, he was staring at me, a little uneasy. "Yeah. It shows through when I get excited." I drawled with the perfect twang in my voice.

He smiled, "You've never used it before… I like it."

"really?"

He nodded.

--

Lol. I LIKE Roxas with a western accent. Sounds amazing in my head.

MAW Hop in the TRUCK cuz therez a Ter-nader a'comin! (mom)

Like Tuh-mater. But without the Tuh. (Cars)

GET'ER DONE! (Cable guy)

Now picture Roxas saying it.

XD


End file.
